pokemontabletoppokemontabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor Gray
His persona of The Black Kecleon is an infamous Meowth-Burgalar. He himself is the Grandson of Agatha of the Elite Four, and a run-away. Pre-Game As the grandson of the legendary Elite 4 member, Agatha Gray, Trevor grew up in a very wealthy and powerful family. His family is known for producing both powerful psychics and pokemon trainers, although only the women in the Gray family are born with psychic abilities. Trevor's two sisters were being groomed to become champion pokemon trainers due to their abilities. This lead to animosity in the home and eventually caused Trevor to run away from home at age 14. Trevor was however gifited with the ability to see ghost pokemon, and stole one of his grandmother's ghastlys to raise as his own. He quickly got into a life of crime, finding it is easy to take things when working with ghost pokemon. After fashioning himself a hi-tech catsuit made out of Kecleon skin, Trevor took up the label of "The Black Kecleon" because he is a pathetic human being. He also started going by the name "Seth" becaus he is an even more pathetic human being. Trevor became rich from a life of sucessful thievery. He has worked all over the pokemon world, stealing everything from fine art to computer data. Trevor claims to have worked as a free agent for both Team Rocket and Team Plasma. He was known for leaving a calling card: a polaroid picture of himself with whatever goods he had stolen, while flipping the camera the bird. Current Events Trevor met the party after returning to Kanto for the first time in several years. He told the party that he had been contracted by Team Plasma to steal a briefcase from Sandra Laurent, a Rocket Scientist. He reached out to Charlotte for help. Unfortunately for the Black Kecleon, the whole party wanted in on the theft and helped him steal the briefcase. After the party decided not to give the briefcase to Plasma, but to send it to Rayce in Cerulean, Trevor flipped out. After this fateful meeting with the party, Trevor was arrested by the Vermilion City Police department. He was immediately taken to the hospital for severe wounds, including a gunshot wound to the kneecap. Two days later the party learned on the news that Trevor has broken out of the hospital and is missing. A few weeks later, the party uncovered classified Plasma documents that stated that he escaping the hospital was just a cover story for their capture of him. Trevor's whereabouts are now currently unknown. At a yet unknonw time, Trevor participated in the events of Operation Kino. During the course of the operation, Trevor managed to carve his tracking beacon out of his wrist with a sword. Unfortunately, he was unable to escape, and was instead sent back to a Plasma Detainment Facility. Personality Trevor is quite the prick. Being raised by a powerful family made him arrogant, while being a famous cat burglar filled his ego even more. He has money, and knows how to flaunt it to it's best use. He'd rather throw money at his problems than confront them head on, causing him to make poor decisions. Even though he comes from a family of powerful pokemon trainers, Trevor is quite a coward. He's very good at sneaking and breaking into hi-security locations, but when it comes to fighting he's a huge pussy. Trevor lets his haunter deal with any conflict that ever arises, resorting to dirty tricks to get by. Relations Agatha Gray- His grandmother. She refused to train him to be a pokemon trainer like she did with both his younger and older sister. Tea Gray - Tea was the only person he told his secret identity to, keeping up a good communication with her for the years he had run away. Landon - Trevor would rather not talk about his relationship with Landon. It is only a relationship in that the Black Kecleon will use him to escape his confinement at the Plasma Detainment center. Pokemon Grim the Haunter *Trevor stole Grim when he was just a gastly, from his Grandmother's own private breeding stock. Grim has been Trevor's partner in crime since the beginning, and often times, his only friend. Grim would take care of any confrontations they would run into, as Trevor would typically be too afriad to himself. ROM the Porygon Currently in the posession of Gym Leader Auguste Blaine. It was given to him as a gift against Trevor's will at his 70th birthday party. Spore the Bulbasaur Quotes Images Category:Characters